Certain higher-end products—such as cosmetics, perfumes, colognes, toiletries, jewelry, novelties, and pen/pencil sets—are packaged in attractive display boxes for point-of-sale display or merchandising. Often boxes for these products have a large, clear plastic window on the cover or front and appealing graphics on the sides and back. A typical package for these types of products may include either a set-up box base or paperboard tray base with a thermoformed plastic tray inside to hold the product. A clear plastic die-cut window (usually made of PVC or PET) is affixed to the package. The window panel usually covers the whole front face or cover of the box for maximum visual effect.
The window may include flaps extending off all four sides (connected to the main panel by living hinges). In one assembly technique, the window flaps are folded 90 degrees. Hot melt glue is then applied to the outside of flaps by hand. The window is then inserted into the tray, sealing the flaps to the inside walls of the tray. This design inhibits pilferage since the package is sealed on all four sides. While this design addresses certain merchandising needs, it is slow to assemble and a certain number of boxes will be rejected as aesthetically unacceptable due to misplacement or angel-hairing of the hot melt.